This invention relates to a system for automatically recording a so-called cue signal (Q) used, upon reproduction, to rapidly detect the position of a recording signal (information) on a magnetic tape in a magnetic recording/reproducing apparatus such as for example a video tape recorder integral with a video camera.
As disclosed in, for example, JP-A-59-171062 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,707,749, in prior art apparatus, cue signals for tape heading are recorded in correspondence to portions, on a control track of a magnetic tape, from which recording of individual pieces of a plurality of video information having different contents starts.
For example, when many scenes are recorded within a relatively short period of time by using a video movie having the above tape heading function, there result the following disadvantages. As an example, an instance is considered wherein a vacation or sightseeing trip is made to a plurality of areas A, B, C and D through a route A.fwdarw.B.fwdarw.C.fwdarw.D.fwdarw.A, noted sightseeing places in each area are recorded by the movie to record scenes on the magnetic tape, and thereafter the recorded contents are reproduced. In such a case, a cue signal (Q) is recorded on a portion from which recording of each imaged scene starts. Therefore, when an imaged scene in the area C is desired to be viewed, detection of cue signals (Q) of respective imaged scenes in the areas A and B which are imaged earlier than the imaged scene in the area C is repeated and thereafter detection of a cue signal (Q) for the imaged scene in the intended area C is carried out, raising problems that retrieval of the imaged scene in the area C is very sophisticated and is time-consuming.